Bored Meeting
Bored Meeting is the fifth episode of the machinima/improvised skit series Gman Squad. It was released on YouTube on November 24, 2008. The episode is the first one released after the long hiatus that followed Trams. Among the seven episodes of the original run, it is the longest episode to date, running at 12 minutes and 54 seconds. The episode's title is a reference to the series' situation, as the cast and crew are said to run out of ideas on how to continue the show. Plot Out of Ideas It is revealed in the beginning of the episode that the cast and crew are running out of ideas. While Wolfer and Xanatos discuss ideas after reviewing the previous episode, they soon decide that they will have an "impromptu meeting" and the message is broadcast through the "Teleprompter". A reward for the first person to arrive is given: a high five, a cookie, and fellatio from Xanatos (much to Xanatos' annoyance to Wolfer). Clyde's Mad Race Five minutes after the message is broadcast, the cast members start to scramble to get to the studio. Clyde drives his buggy across Highway 17 and runs over numerous Combine soldiers during the heated race and even tips the crane to the point of the crane dropping a shipping container. After escaping, he suddenly drives into an empty shipping container, but he nevertheless drives on, dragging along the shipping container and bumping the damaged cars in his way. He flips over, and the ignition of several gasoline containers under him sends him out of the container but crushes Gordon Freeman in the process. Later he comes across the gravity gun. The Matrix Gman Arrives A robot reveals itself to be the Matrix Gman (probably played by Janus Syndicate member Darkvile) and approaches a gang standing by near a van. The gang leader, Jack "Crundle" M., offers the Matrix Gman some "Satan's lipgloss". He tries to get into the van, but is shot by Jack and his subordinates; the Matrix Gman nevertheless gets up and kills the gang with a mixture of karate moves and pistol shots. ''On a Train with Crackbone'' The scene then shifts to a train en route to the studio, and during this scene, the segment On a Train with Crackbone carries on. Some cast members argue with Crackbone, who gives them a "hearing test" that involves yelling, spinning and barrel rolling. Crackbone then teaches Darkvile about finance. Buggy Upgrades/The Matrix Gman is NOT a G-man Clyde also finds a toolgun along with the gravity gun in his earlier scene. The toolgun he has now is used to add thrusters that send the buggy blasting off to a hill out of sight. Meanwhile, the Matrix Gman boards the van from which he took earlier from Jack M. and his gang. Another G-man, this time a member of the Gman Squad, appears and asks for a ride from the Matrix Gman. Thinking he is a cast member too, the Matrix Gman instead shoots the other G-man in the crundle. On the Train Back the train, Darkvile talks with Crackbone on how large apples' effect on manufacturing would be, and Crackbone rebounds on Darkvile's "homosexual effect on the world", then breaking into a Norwegian language(called as a "gay language in the episode), which they argue about. Then they review on the Gman Squad initiation test; Crackbone points out the negative parts of the test. While Crackbone looks at a colorful page about chocolate consumption, Clyde is seen chasing the buggy outside. Crackbone vs. Gmen A team of four G-men fly a flight of aircraft overhead to the studio. The four G-men, Boris, STEV, Gerald and Bulgey find Clyde catching up with the buggy, while later, Clyde sets the thrusters to make the vehicle travel at 2 miles per hour. The latter later finds Zimbabwe, a character from Counter-Strike: Source, and argue about the maturity of Scrabble and Counter-Strike. Crackbone later sets up a timed proximity mine on the train and engages the four G-men after gauss jumping from the train. The G-men crash or get shot down; Boris drops too low and crashes on the ground, with Bulgey shot down by Crackbone and STEV quitting. The two survivors, Gerald and Crackbone, see the train detonate. Escape A short skit called Barney's Brain - Part 1: On Duty, appears, which is a parody of Freeman's Mind wherein Barney (MrSentual) arrives and guards a door in Black Mesa. Boris crashes into the highway, and Clyde, driving the buggy, offers a ride. The two however, cannot pass through as the remains of Boris' aircraft is still in the way, and they instead crash into the water. Meanwhile, Xanatos, disappointed and wondering why nobody was able to come, fails to notice the Matrix Gman standing behind him and Wolfer. The two are later captured, and the credits roll. After the credits, it shows Barney sleeping during his job guarding the door. Notes *In the next real episode (Boris and Clyde), the G-men killed while battling Crackbone land in heaven while Xanatos and Wolfer are held in prison by the Matrix Gman. Boris and Clyde however, are still on the loose. *The next episode is a Christmas Special which has little to do with the story (except the part with Crackbone crashing on top of a factory). Category:Gman Squad Category:Machinima Category:Gman Squad episodes